ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Amon
How Amon joined the Tourney Amon, born as Noatak, was the charismatic and mysterious leader of an anti-bender revolutionary group known as the Equalists. Their ultimate goal was to introduce equality for all by permanently ridding the world of benders. A nimble, agile, and stealthy fighter, Amon was fearless in facing his opponents, regardless of their powerful bending skills and abilities. During his campaign to bring equality to the world, his actions were caught on by Brimstone Sheriff Bartlett. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Amon kneels with his hands together. After the announcer calls his name Amon does two arm swipes, then twirls and pushes his right palm as the camera zooms saying "My quest for equality began many years ago." Special Moves Hungry Water (Neutral) Amon sends two balls of water at the opponent. Blodd Curl (Side) Amon uses his bloodbending to lift the opponent, crushes some bones then throws him/her off. Geyser Hurricane (Up) Amon flies into the air with a waterbended tornado beneath him. Armed Traitor (Down) Amon uses his bloondbending on the target's arms and uses them to make him/her punch himself/herself four times. Impure Dance (Hyper Smash) Amon uses his bloodbending to target his opponent. If he does, he says "You will now be cleansed of your impurity." then twirls the torso, then snaps his forwards painfully. Then he twirls the opponent's legs, breaking the bones, then levitates him/her in the air, spins him/her around with bone cracking results and breaks the spine by making the opponent's torso go between their legs, then blasts him/her away. Equal Vengeance (Final Smash) Amon punches his hands together saying "It is time for you to be equalized." then runs to his opponent. If he does, he starts by doing five punches, then does a double jump kick. Then he uses his bloodbending to force the opponent to his/her knees, then sends a large water wave at the opponent, knocking him/her away. Victory Animations #Amon raises his right fist, then spins and does a left punch, then a straight kick saying "I am the solution." #Amon holds his right hand out like a claw then closes it and says "The era of bending is over. A new era of Equality has begun!" #*Amon holds his right hand out like a claw then closes it and says "There is no peace as long as bending exists, Sheriff!" (Sheriff Bartlett victories only) #Amon crushes a ball of water and pierces his left fingers, then jams his elbow and says "I told you I would destroy you." On-Screen Appearance Jumps out of an Equalist plane and says "You're welcome to come down here and try to stop me." Special Quotes *It is almost a shame to take the bending of someone so talented. Almost. (When fighting Sheriff Bartlet) Trivia *Amon's rival is the Sheriff of Brimstone, Sheriff Bartlett. *Amon shares his English voice actor with Sub-Zero, Cyber Sub-Zero, Wolverine, Taskmaster, Orochimaru, Killer Croc, Gon, Venom, Shizuma Kusanagi, Electivire, Wolfgang Heichel, Grunt, King Shin (in FMV cutscenes), Jim Phelps, Emperor Velo XXVII, Red Skull, Lizard, Dubhe Alpha Siegfried, Kazuma Torisuna, Vilgax and Reptile. *Amon shares his French voice actor with K. Lumsy, Army Dillo, Microchip, the Lord of Games and Iron Cleft. *Amon shares his German voice actor with Klaa, He-Man and Wagon Star. *Amon shares his Arabic voice actor with Aristotle Kristatos and Stalblind. *Amon shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Han, Ujiyasu Hojo, Cranky Kong, R.O.B., Alakazam, Iruka Umino, Killer B, Magaki, the Millenium Star, Beastman, Gray Fox, the First Hokage Tobirama Senju, Raiden, the Second Hokage Hashirama Senju, Go Miyake, Spiritomb, Beedrill, Raiga Kurosuki, Ken Hidaka, He-Man and Wind Crowrang. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters